


Thicker Then Water

by Queen_of_Ice101



Series: By Your Side [1]
Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, L dies like in cannon story, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7507900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Ice101/pseuds/Queen_of_Ice101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silver never wanted to attend Wammy but by a twist of fate she ended up there anyway. Although now with two best friends and fun galore things are looking up. Then one day they are told that L has been killed by Kira. Suddenly Silver and Mello find themselves in a desperate race to end Kira's reign before he ends them. But this case may hit closer to home then Silver realizes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. May I Introduce You to the Trio of Chaos?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello wonderful readers!
> 
> I'm super excited to be presenting this story to you since it's my current pet fanfic. Mello is my favourite Death Note character alongside L and since discovering fanfiction the idea of writing a Mello/Original Character story really excited me. 
> 
> Not only would it be fun to write a Original Character for my fav Death Note character but it would also challenge my writing skills to create a character that would be able to support Mello as he got involved with the Mafia without creating a Mary Sue. 
> 
> This is the first story in my Death Note OC series "By Your Side". I plan on creating a OC story for all the main Wammy House characters as well as a Beyond/Fem A story which will take some time but will be a really awesome challenge for my writing skills with how different and unique the Wammy House boys are. 
> 
> Hopefully you enjoy Thicker Then Water:)
> 
> Disclaimer:
> 
> So I checked with my lawyer and according to her I still don't own Death Note. The magic lamp didn't work........

                                                            

* * *

 

Silver-8

Mello-8

Matt-7

L-17

* * *

 

Matt was in the process of dragging Mello downstairs one bright and sunny morning, eager to see the new student that was arriving that day.

"Remind me why I care about this again?" Mello grumbled behind him.

"Oh stop whining! It'll be interesting!" Matt tossed over his shoulder as he pulled Mello down the stairs.

They finally reached the main hall and the crowd of kids parted like the Dead Sea before them so that Matt and Mello could get to the front. Matt smirked and pulled his friend through before stopping in the very front.

They waited for less then a minute before the door opened and Watari walked in with his hand resting on the shoulders of a girl.

The girl was staring fixedly at the ground and her long silky brown hair hid her face.

"Tch, another nervous one." Mello muttered.

There was a few murmurs of agreement from the kids around them and one of the older girls near the back giggled. Matt groaned, giggle girl was a colossal cow to people she decided weren't worth her time. This new girl was going to be chewed up and spit out.

"Aww we have a new girl. Welcome to Wammy sweetie! I'm so excited to have you hanging with us!"

The girl shifted but didn't look up.

The older girl who had spoken quirked a pencil shaped brow and gave a soft sigh.

"Sweetie, can you look up at me? It's rude to ignore people when their talking to you."

The girl stiffened and finally looked up. One look at her face made Matt inhale sharply.

This girl had a ovel shaped face with a peaches and cream colouring, full pink lips, and feline like emerald green eyes that glittered like a stone.

Her looks were stunning, even Matt could admit that. But what startled him was the fact that her lips had formed a sneer and her eyes glittered with disgust and hate.

"So sorry for insulting you but I don't like to make a habit of wasting my time on two faced cats. Go play your cutesy games with someone who's actually stupid enough to fall for them."

The entire hall went silent as a tomb as her cold voice cut through the room like a knife.

"Dude..." Mello whispered.

Watari cleared his throat.

"Yes, well anyway, I would like to introduce you all to Silver. Silver specializes in linguistics, martial arts and after taking the exam has placed number four in the rankings. Please make Silver feel welcome."

Shocked gasps filled the room upon hearing her ranking and Silver barely spared the other kids a look before turning to Watari.

"Where's my room? I'm done here."

Watari gave a nod.

"I'll take you there now."

As Matt and Mello watched Silver and Watari walk away Matt turned to Mello with a grin.

"You know what?"

"What?"

"I'm thinking we have more then enough room at our dinner table for a third person. What about you?"

* * *

 

Silver sat in her dorm room glaring out the window in anger.

She hadn't want to come here. After her parents were arrested and had been stripped of guardianship of Silver she was going to be adopted by her cousin Rai's family. She was going to live a happy life with people who loved her and now because someone found her test scores she had been ripped away from what could have been her family and she had been thrown into a orphanage for brilliant kids.

Why couldn't they have just left her alone?!

The meal bell rang and Silver stood, reaching up to grip her sister heart pendant from Rai in one hand. She flipped the heart over and read the inscription that she had already memorized since he had given it to her at the airport on her way to England.

_"No matter how far apart we are nothing will ever change the fact that we are family. You are like my second sister. I love you and hope for the best for you no matter what path in life you take._

_Always and forever,_

_Rai"_

Silver swallowed hard and dropped the head back down on her shirt before leaving her room and heading down to the mess hall.

She grabbed a tray and got in line to collect her food. Once she had a full tray she stood looking around the room. There were only a few tables that were close to empty. She looked at the one in the far corner that housed only a boy who was building a card house and considered going over there.

But before she could make a decision the girls from earlier that day suddenly came over.

"You looking for a place to sit?"

Silver went to walk away but one of the girls grabbed her arm.

"If you know what's good for you you'll stay here." She hissed.

Silver narrowed her eyes and her grip on her tray tightened. These girls were just asking to be sent to the hospital.

"Hey, let go of her you ugly pigs." A irritated voice snapped.

Silver turned to see a blond boy walking towards them with a redhead behind him playing a handheld videogame.

"Mello! We were just-"

"Planning on bullying the new kid."

The clear leader of the girls stepped forward.

"Look, this is girl business. Besides, what do you care about her?"

"I care that she seems actually intelligent and I'd hate to see her lose IQ points simply by sharing your air. No need to turn number four in the ranks into a cow clone." The one called Mello sneered, reaching out and gently pulling Silver away from the girls.

The moment she was out of the semicircle of doom the gamer boy slung a casual arm around her shoulder.

"Lunch time!" He cheered before steering a startled Silver over towards the only empty table in the room.

Once she was seated facing the two boys Silver studied them quietly.

The blonde was almost feminine looking enough to be mistaken as a girl but his voice was masculine enough to tell you otherwise.

The redhead on closer inspection was actually a auburn with plenty of brown tone to the hair. He had hazel eyes that glittered with mischief and orange goggles perched atop his head as he stared at the screen on his gameboy.

"So you're Silver." Goggles said, closing his device and looking up at her.

"Yeah. Who are you?"

"I'm Matt. That's Mello."

Mello glanced up at her and gave her a shrug.

"Yo."

Silver smirked.

"So do those girls dig their claws into all the new kids or am I just special?"

"Oh your special, your the first girl in the top five. They're jealous."

Silver rolled her eyes.

"Course they are."

Mello snickered and started eating a chocolate bar.

"So why am I sitting here?"

"Your the first kid that actually has the guts to mouth off to someone on their first day. Your interesting."

Silver shrugged and started eating.

"So where did you live before here?" Matt asked.

"Japan." Silver said around a mouthful of food.

Matt's whole face lit up and he let out a positively girlish sigh as he suddenly stared off into space.

"What's with him?"

"He's a super gamer. Loves all things Japanese." Mello informed her.

"It's the holy grail of gamers! The best games are worked on either in Japan or by Japanese people! Zelda, Mario, all the good stuff." Matt said with stars in his eyes.

Silver couldn't help but laugh. These were the first people so far that were interesting to talk to.

"Matt, your such a nerd." Mello snorted.

"I am proud of my nerd status!" Matt declared.

Silver laughed again and found herself falling into easy conversation with the duo. They were fun to talk to and extremely smart.

* * *

 

Silver sat in class trying to sleep with her eyes open. They were going over review for the last term and everything they were reviewing Silver could teach backwards in her sleep.

"Psst!"

She looked sharply to her right where Mello was sitting next to her. Their desks were placed in rows with their desks set up in sets of two.

Mello slid a note across the face of his desk onto hers. She opened it curiously and read the lazily scrawled print.

" _This lesson is snore worthy. Wanna mix things up a bit?"_

Silver smirked.

" _Yeah. What do you have in mind?_ "

Mello grinned before writing down his plan on the paper. When Silver read it she had to swallow a laugh before nodding to Mello. She passed the note behind her to where Matt was sitting and heard a muffled snort before the paper was passed back with the word awesome scrawled across it.

Mello smirked and passed notes to a couple of the other kids who were highly skilled in linguistics and waited as they all smirked an nodded.

Mello and Silver exchanged looks before sitting quietly and waiting for the moments it would take for Matt to hack the PA system.

" **Attention students! L experiment 168 now in progress, starting in 3, 2, 1, Tech chip activated!** " Came over the speakers in a scrambled robo voice

Instantly Silver and several other students went stiff as a board and all started talking in different languages. They were all saying the same thing.

" **Trial run for electronic impulse behavioural control. Trial run a success. Data now being sent to M16.** " They all said at the exact same time in their different languages.

Silver was speaking in Japanese. There was someone speaking in Russian, someone speaking in Chinese, someone speaking in Bulgarian, as well as a couple of other languages.

"What the hell is going on?! Is this some sort of a joke?!" Mello shouted, acting out his part perfectly as he shoved himself away from Silver, falling off his chair and then scrambling to his feet before backing away.

Students all over the classroom were freaking out, screaming about being taken over. Even the teacher was freaking out.

" **Experiment concluded. Thank you for your patience.** " Then came over the PA system before it turned off.

Then all of the students speaking in different languages gasped and slumped over their desk with eyes closed. They stayed that way for exactly a minute before all sitting up and blinking and looking around in confusion as if just woken up.

"What's going on?" Silver asked in a false irritable tone.

"Why is everyone screaming?" Another asked.

"I feel so tired and hungry all of a sudden." Yet another said.

Students were starting to calm down slightly and the teacher seemed to recover from her shock.

"SILENCE!"

Instantly everyone fell silent and the teacher looked around wild eyed.

"Class is dismissed for the day. I need to find out from the other teachers what happened."

The teacher left the room and the classroom started buzzing as students clumped together to talk.

* * *

 

Mello walked over to Silver and Matt who were standing and gathering their stuff before grabbing Silvers arm in one hand and Matt's in the other before dragging them out of the classroom and into the hall.

Once they were out in the hall Mello released them and the three of them walked silently down the hall until they were in one of the more empty ones that were never really used.

Then they burst into hysterics.

"Oh my god! That was hysterical! I don't think I've had that much fun since arriving here from Japan!" Silver wheezed.

"That was amazing. Your acting was perfect. You were the most believable of all of the people speaking the different languages." Matt snickered.

"And the look on everyone's face! The teacher looked like she was going to wet herself!"

They walked towards the one unused room that was always unlocked for some reason and pushed the door open as they walked in.

"I'm so glad you thought of that prank. No one will ever guess it was us after the little display you put on." Silver said to Mello.

They were about to sit down when a pointed clearing of the throat could be heard from around the corner in the room. Instantly Mello, Matt and Silver froze before creeping over to see Roger sitting there with his arms crossed and a laptop next to him with the symbol for L on the screen.

"Uh..." Mello trailed off and Silver finished for him.

"Oops?"

There was a chuckle from the computer screen.

"Well, I suppose that answers our question of who did this. Wouldn't you say Roger?" The voice said in amusement.

"I would agree with that. The three of you, sit down now."

Silver pulled them over to the chairs by their arm with a sigh and they sat down with their heads bowed like scolded puppies. There was then a sigh from the computer screen.

"Why did you do that?"

Mello pinched his lips shut and Matt shrugged so Silver answered the question herself.

"The teacher was going over lessons that were clearly from the beginning of the term and it was boring. So I came up with the idea and convinced the boys to go along with it." Silver said, lying through her teeth.

There was silence.

"Really."

"Yes."

"They weren't interested in doing it at all."

"Well, not at first. But once I pushed a little they were willing to help. And the reaction was spectacular so they were definitely into it after." Silver said calmly.

There was another pause before L spoke again.

"As it happens Miss Silver, I don't believe you. However, you are a exceptional liar and I have no way to prove that you are lying so I have no choice but to accept your words as the truth."

She heard Mello and Matt shift and knew they were about to crack so she discreetly dug her nails into their arms warningly. They both stiffened before relaxing and didn't speak.

"Mello? Matt? Is there anything you want to confess to me?"

They both tensed again and Silver dug her nails in harder. Instantly they both shook their head.

"No." Mello said.

"Silver's told you the whole story."

There was a disbelieving hum before L spoke again.

"Very well. You three may go."

The three of them bolted out of their seats at that and scrambled out the door. Once they were in the hallway and had gotten far enough from the door Silver spoke.

"So now what?"

Mello shrugged.

"Let's go tell everyone that's not in our class what happened and exaggerate. We won't be the only ones talking about it so it won't be suspicious and we can stir some people up. It'll be fun."

Silver grinned.

"I'm in."

Matt nodded.

"Sounds fun enough."

The three of them laughed and headed down the hall, plans of how to get the others in Wammy worked up already circulating in their head.

* * *

 

L listened to Mello, Matt and Silver talking in the hallway through microphones that he had set up through the hall near the room he usually had his private meetings in.

He then let out a great big sigh and dropped his head forward into his hands.

"Is something the matter Rayto?" A young girl with sunny blond hair asked softly.

She was the newest member of Wammy, or at least would be when they dropped her off in two days. She had been rescued from a bad foster situation and upon taking the test L had realized that he had found a second super genius in less then a few months.

In fact, this girl who was now called Sunny had actually knocked Silver down one place on the ranks, taking her place as number four. Luckily he doubted Silver would care much since she had made it clear she didn't want to become L.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you for asking me though."

Then he turned to Watari.

"It seems we have another trouble maker. Except for this one is extremely good at lying and is smart enough to tweak all of Mello's pranks so they have maximum damage."

Then he groaned and glared at the computer.

"I swear I'm going to go grey early. However did you handle me, C, B and A all those years ago?"

Watari laughed.

"You four weren't even half as much trouble as Mello and Matt were all on their own. With a girl like Silver joining them? Good luck helping Roger handle that my dear boy."

L sighed again and dropped his forehead onto his knees.

"Yep, I'm definitely going to go grey early."

 

 


	2. Videogames and a New Nickname

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two! Haha I was reminded about this story by a wonderful user (cough*KuroNekoDarkMistress*cough) and so I am now publishing chapter two:) 
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

 

Silver-9

Mello-9

Matt-8

* * *

 

Mello was studying and Silver was seriously bored. Without Mello around it wasn't very fun to go cause trouble or start fights. It was so much more satisfying to do it with a partner.

Silver had done a bunch of studying with Mello in the library but eventually quit. She had no drive to become L and so saw the tests as utterly useless.

Closing her books softly and leaving behind the ones Mello was also using she stopped by her room to dump her armful onto her bed before making her way down to Mello and Matt's room.

She gave a loud knock before poking her head inside to see Matt laying on his front and playing his DS on his bed. Silver made her way into the room and after closing the door behind her she meandered over to the bed and hopped up beside him to peer over his shoulder.

"Hey miss smackdown. Bored of watching Mells study?" Matt asked with a cheerful tone.

"Yup. Figured that being bored out of my brains watching your video games would be a hundred times better than being bored out of my brains watching Mello study." Silver shot back.

"Ouch, I think that hurt my pride." Matt said with a good natured grin.

Silver snorted.

"Highly unlikely."

Matt rolled his eyes but said nothing else, instead focusing on his game. Silver flopped down in the same position Matt was in, placing a casual arm over Matt's shoulders and bracing her chin on his left shoulder so that she could see the game screen perfectly.

She felt him twitch in surprise at the sudden physical contact seeing as Silver usually wasn't all that touchy feely but didn't seem to mind. He chuckled slightly and shifted less than a inch so that they were both more comfortable watching the game screen.

Silver didn't know how long she watched him play, at least 17 levels worth of the game, before she found herself drifting. The sensation was so pleasant that she decided not to fight it. Eventually she fell into a dreamless sleep, her head dropping it's full weight onto Matt's shoulder.

* * *

 

Matt glanced up and when he realized she was sleeping he smirked. Adjusting her so that she was lying on the bed instead of partly on him he went back to his game.

He felt her roll into him; seeking his warmth and grinned as he looked down at her.

Silver looked so open and innocent. Her expression actually made her look like a actual 9 year old instead of a 12 year old that had seen the hardest life had to offer.

He ruffled her hair gently before returning to his game. After two years of the trio constantly hanging out she had become one of his best friends and like a sister to him.

He had a feeling that one day she and Mello would end up a couple, they balanced each other in a way and if Mello ever got involved with a more dangerous lifestyle she was probably the only girl in the world who could both keep up with him, understand his moods such as when to interfere with him and when not to, she could hold her own in a argument and probably win which would win respect for her from Mello and she was one of his best friends first, her place in his life was a hundred more times important than a stupid crush on some girl could ever be.

Time passed and eventually it was supper time. Matt knew that Mello would be coming up to their room with dinner for three and sending Matt to go get Silver.

He heard Mello opening the door, a thump, Mello swear, and then the smell of fresh food wafting through air.

Matt closed his game and reached awkwardly over a sleeping Silver to place it on his bed side table to avoid jostling her head that was currently using his shoulder as a pillow.

Mello stared at Silver.

"I have literally never seen her look that gentle and peaceful in these three years she's been here. What did you do, drug her?" 

Matt rolled his eyes in response.

Mello came up to the bed and leaned over her, examining her face and the shoulder she was sleeping on.

"Dude, she doesn't even drool when she's sleeping! Man, is she even human? Every single human I know drools in their sleep. I've even seen Near drool in his sleep. Why's she different?" Mello asked with a air of resigned disbelief and amusement.

Matt glared at Mello, slightly irritated about being disturbed during the boss level.

"How the freaking heck am I supposed to know. Do I look like the one who's been shoving random and rather useless facts up my butt so that I can vomit them out onto the test paper next week? Your the one who was studying all afternoon, figure it out yourself."

Mello reached over Silver to slam Matt on the head.

"Whatever, stop being such a grump just cause I disturbed your game."

Matt proceeded to ignore Mello, flipping open his game yet again.

"Wake her up will you? My shoulder is getting numb."

Mello looked down at her.

"She makes me think of sleeping beauty for some reason. What do you think?"

Matt doesn't even look up from his game.

"Don't know, don't care. If she reminds you of the princess sleeping beauty why don't you kiss her awake? It will amuse me to see her make a Mello shaped imprint on our wall."

Mello hit his friend with a good natured grin and reached a hand down to her shoulder and gave Silver a light shake.

"Yo princess. Time to get up from your beauty sleep. I brought food and we should eat before it gets cold." Mello called into her ear.

Silver rolled away from Matt and tried to pry her eyes open. Unfortunately rolling away from Matt meant rolling off the bed completely. Mello watched in shock as Silver fell of the bed and landed on the floor with a unceremonious thump, her eyes wide and startled.

The room went silent. Suddenly Mello broke the silence by bursting into laughter.

"You..hahahaha! Oh man you actually fell off the bed. Wow Princess, just wow." Mello snorted.

Silver glared at him from her spot on the floor. Matt spun himself so that he was facing them instead of his headboard, choosing to instead lean his side against the footboard of the bed.

Silver climbed onto the bed and used his back as a cushion for her head as she watched Mello unpack the food.

Once he had set everything out on the floor she and Matt joined him and ate.

Silver suddenly straightened as she registered something.

"Wait, did you call me princess?" Silver suddenly blurted out.

Mello and Matt laughed.

"Yeah princess I did. You looked like sleeping beauty when I woke you. Besides I think the nickname suits you. You don't drool when you sleep." Mello explained with grand hand gestures.

Silver gave him a unimpressed look.

"Who cares if I drool when I sleep. I would think that would be preferred since it's more sanitary."

Mello rolled his eyes and Matt laughed.

"Whatever. I'm still gonna call you princess, I think it suits." Mello declared.

Silver smiled slightly.

"Whatever makes you happy."

Matt snickered.

"Like the old saying goes, small things amuse small minds."

"Hey!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? Reviews are welcome! Flames shall be laughed at, posted for others to laugh at, and ignored as I continue the story.


End file.
